Kebenaran?
by Ryuuka Mikan
Summary: Kejujuran yang terungkap di atas semua kebohongan yang diceritakan membuat Len terkejut. reqfic Fuyukaze Mahou.


Bagi seorang Kagamine Len, duduk di sekolah dasar merupakan sebuah kebahagiaan besar untuknya. Di sana ia dapat bermain dengan temannya, mengerjakan tugas bersama, dan juga tak lupa dihukum bersama teman-teman seperjuangannya dikarenakan banyak alasan. Ah, menyenangkan sekali untuknya. Seperti masih duduk di taman kanak-kanak saja rasanya.

Dan satu hal yang merupakan kebahagiaan baginya adalah bangganya dirinya mempunyai seorang ayah. Bukan, bukan teman-temannya yatim piatu, namun ayahnya adalah orang yang hebat—baginya.

"Oi, kalian tahu? Ayahku itu..."

Kalian tahu suara itu? Yep, dia adalah Kagamine Len. Yang selalu menunggu sang ibunda menjemput di depan sekolah, bersama yang lainnya. Saat belum dijemput, Len selalu menceritakan saat ayahnya berdiri di atas kapal pesiar yang megah, pekerjaannya sebagai nahkoda, dan masih banyak lagi.

Pada awalnya, teman-temannya antusias mendengarnya, namun karena yang diceritakan itu-itu saja, mereka pun bosan, dan hanya mengangguk-anggukan kepala saja saat Len meminta pendapat tentang ayahnya. Setiap hari—kecuali Minggu tentunya—Len tak bosan-bosannya menceritakan sang ayah.

Len juga sering menceritakan tentang ibunya yang berbeda sekali dengan ayahnya. Teman-temannya hanya menatap prihatin saat Len menunjukkan bekas pukulan, yang diyakini pasti dari sang ibu.

"Pokoknya aku tidak sayang sama Ibu! Dia itu jahat! Masa aku mau main ke rumah Yuuma saja tidak boleh?" tanya Len ketus.

"Sabar ya Len, aku mengerti perasaanmu," tanggap Kaito sambil menepuk bahu Len.

Dan pada suatu hari, guru bahasa Indonesia di kelas Len menyuruh satu kelas untuk membuat karangan, yang bertemakan 'Anggota Keluarga yang Paling Disayangi'.

"Hei Len, aku yakin pasti kau akan menulis tentang ayahmu," tebak Lui.

"Tentu saja! Dan aku yakin akan mendapatkan A+ di pelajaran Ibu Lenka!" balas Len.

"Ya ya ya, tapi ingat, kau adalah sainganku. Jadi kita bersaing secara sehat ya!" seru Lui.

"Baiklah baiklah."

Namun, yang tak pernah teman-temannya ketahui, Len sendiri bingung. Bingung mengapa ibunya tak suka membicarakan ayahnya, bingung mengapa sang ayah tak pernah kembali, dan bingung entah harus menulis apa dalam tugas ini.

Dan hari ini juga, seorang Kagamine Len berjanji akan memaksa ibunya menceritakan tentang ayahnya. Bagaimana juga, Len harus tahu tentang ayahnya.

_Story : Kebenaran?_

_Disclaimer : Vocaloid belongs to Yamaha and Crypton Future Media._

_Warning : AR, Len PoV, typo(s), misstypo(s), failed visualization, bad ending, plot hole, OOC, OOT, sebagian besar plot berisi flashback, dan warning-warning lainnya yang tidak bisa disebutkan._

_Rate : T_

_Genre : Family and Angst_

_Ryuuka Mikan proudly present..._

Sepulang sekolah, entah mengapa Len merasa kantuk menyerangnya, sampai-sampai ia tertidur dengan keadaan masih berseragam. Bahkan ia tak berkeinginan untuk makan siang.

Sang ibu yang bernama Kagamine IA itu hanya memandang miris anak tunggalnya. Selama ini IA tahu, bahwa putranya kurang kasih sayang dari sosok ayah.

"Cih!" decihnya pelan. Membicarakan soal ayah Len membuatnya mengingat suami bejatnya itu, Kagamine Rinto.

Bukan tanpa alasan jika IA tak mau menceritakan soal Rinto pada anaknya, karena ia tahu, bahwa Len akan membenci ayahnya sendiri, dan itu tidak boleh. Atau mungkin pemikirannya yang salah?

Dan salahkan adik Rinto—Kagamine Leon—yang menceritakan kebohongan besar pada Len yang masih dalam kadar polosnya. Leon dengan semangatnya menceritakan tentang Rinto, bahwa Rinto adalah nahkoda yang hebat, membuat Len bersemangat dan ingin menjadi nahkoda, seperti ayahnya.

_"Bu! Aku ingin jadi nahkoda!"_

Saat teringat hal itu, mau tak mau IA tersenyum. Dimasukinya kamar Len yang serba kuning. Dilebarkan selimut yang masih terlipat rapi, lalu ia menyelimuti Len hingga sebatas dada.

"Maafkan ibu..."

"Bu? Ibu bicara apa?"

IA kaget bukan kepalang. Sejak kapan Len terbangun? Perasaan baru saja ia menyelimuti anaknya.

"Aku tahu Ibu ingin membangunkanku, benar bukan? Untuk makan siang?" tanya Len.

Mau tak mau IA mengangguk.

"Oke! Len makan dulu ya Bu! Lauknya apa?" tanya Len.

"Lauk favoritmu, sup kembang tahu manis. Tadi Ibu ada beli pisang, jadi sehabis makan siang, kamu boleh makan pisang. Tapi jangan langsung makan, perutnya kasih jeda dulu," jawab IA.

"Yey!" pekik Len ceria, dan ingin langsung berlari ke ruang makan, namun gerakannya dicegat oleh IA.

"Tunggu Len."

"Bu? Ada apa?"

"Kau ingin tahu ... sebuah kebenaran?

"Ke-Kebenaran?"

"Tentang ayahmu. Kauingin tahu ayahmu di mana?"

"..."

Len terdiam. Tadinya ia yang ingin menanyakan soal ini, namun mengapa seolah ibunya tahu apa yang ingin ia ketahui?

"Kalau kau ingin tahu, biar ibu ceritakan. Mau?"

"Nghh ... boleh."

"Tapi sebelumnya, berjanji pada ibu kalau kau tidak akan membenci ayahmu."

"Memangnya kenapa Bu?"

"Jawab saja, janji atau tidak?"

"J-Janji..."

"Baiklah. Jadi, sebenarnya, ayahmu itu ..."

_"Yah ... laki-laki...," ujar seorang pria berambut pirang—Kagamine Rinto—sambil melihat ke dalam ranjang bayi._

_"Lho? Kenapa memangnya? Bukankah bagus anak pertama kita laki-laki?" tanya IA dari ranjang sebelah._

_"Bukan, laki-laki atau perempuan bukanlah masalah. Masalahnya, dia akan memberatkan kehidupan ekonomi kita. Apalagi aku tidak bekerja," jawab Rinto._

_"Itu karena kau selalu main judi dan minum minuman keras! Berhentilah seperti itu, Rinto! Untuk biaya rumah sakit saja harus dibayar kakakku! Ka—argh!" seru IA, dan langsung saja ia mengalami semacam keram di bagian perutnya._

_"Jangan banyak celoteh kau! Lebih baik kita jual saja anak ini, biar kita dapat uang banyak, dan kita jadi kaya!" seru Rinto mulai menggila._

_"J-Jangan R-Ri-Rinto...," ujar IA lemas._

_Brak!_

_"Hentikan rencana gilamu, sialan!" seru kakak laki-laki IA—Megurine Luki—setelah mendobrak pintu ruangan._

_"Apa maumu sih, kakak ipar sombong? Sok mengatur aku dan IA segala," cibir Rinto._

_Plak!_

_"Hentikan Kak! Argh!" jerit IA._

_"Anakmu baru lahir, dan kau sudah memberikan ajaran tidak baik!" seru Luki emosi._

_Rinto sedikit mengusap pipinya, "Aku tahu kau orang kaya, Luki! Aku tahu keluargamu makmur! Tidak seperti kami! Aku ingin bekerja, tapi mencari pekerjaan di sini sangat susah! Akhirnya aku terpaksa main judi! Aku tidak seperti kau Luki!" bentaknya keras._

_Luki terhenyak. Selama ini ia tahu kalau Rinto pengangguran dan suka main judi, tapi tak pernah terpikirkan kalau Rinto ingin bekerja. Kalau mau kerja, kenapa tidak ia ajak ke kantornya saja? Akhirnya malah sampai menyindir Luki—yang memang masuk keluarga menengah atas—seperti ini._

_"Kak...," panggil IA, "ba-bawa anakku ... ke sini..."_

_Luki hanya bisa mengangguk, lalu menggendong anak yang berada di ranjang khusus. Diletakkan anak yang belum diberi nama itu di sebelah IA._

_"Terima kasih banyak...," ucap IA._

_Tok!_

_Tok!_

_Tok!_

_"Siapa itu?" sahut Rinto._

_"Ini aku! Leon!" seru seseorang dari luar._

_Kriettt..._

_Leon masuk ke dalam ruangan. Alisnya naik satu. Wajah Rinto terlihat seperti menahan marah. Wajah Luki tak ada ekspresi. Hanya ada dua ekspresi wajar di sini, yaitu IA yang lemah dan anaknya yang mengulet sana-sini di sebelah IA._

_"Ini ... ada apa?" tanya Leon._

_"Bukan urusanmu," jawab Rinto dingin._

_Dan lihat! Kakaknya sendiri dingin padanya!_

_"Ah baiklah. Hei, ini bayi siapa yang tampan sekali?" tanya Leon sambil mengelus pipi si bayi, membuat si bayi mengulet, "IA, kapan kamu melahirkan? Apa aku terlambat?"_

_IA menjawab, "Tiga jam yang lalu aku melahirkan. Jadi bisa dibilang ... sangat terlambat."_

_"Astaga! Maafkan aku! Aku terlalu sibuk mengurusi Lola!" ujar Leon. Lola adalah istrinya yang mengalami kelumpuhan sejak lima bulan lalu, disebabkan kecelakaan kereta api._

_"Tak apa, Leon. Tak apa," tutur IA berusaha menenangkan Leon._

_"Umm ... ini memang permintaan yang aneh, tapi ... bolehkah aku memberi nama anakmu?" tanya Leon, "Ah, abaikan saja. Toh yang harus memberi nama itu kan kedua orangtua bayi ini."_

_Luki melirik Rinto, "Sepertinya Rinto tak ingin memberi dia nama. Bagaimana menurutmu IA?"_

_"Rint—"_

_"Kau saja yang memberi nama!" seru Rinto, "Aku tak pernah menganggap anak ini ada!"_

_Dan pipi Rinto pun ditampar untuk yang kedua kalinya._

_"Kakak! Jangan begitu pada Len! Dia masih kecil!" seru Leon._

_"Len?" ucap IA dan Luki serempak, sama-sama kebingungan._

_"Eee, itu sebenarnya ... nama untuk anakku jika laki-laki. Andai saja aku tak mengizinkan Lola untuk pergi naik kereta api itu, pasti bayi kami sudah lahir. Beruntung bagimu ... Rinto...," ucap Leon dengan nada pelan._

_"Len...," gumam IA sambil menenangkan bayinya yang tampaknya ingin menangis, "nama yang bagus. Aku menyukainya."_

_Luki membelalak, "Kauyakin akan memberikan namanya Len?"_

_IA mengangguk senang, "Ya. Aku ... suka itu."_

Len terisak. Ia baru menyadari bahwa ayah yang selama ini ia banggakan, ternyata bukan seperti yang dikatakan Paman Leon. Bahkan ayahnya sendiri tak mau memberikan nama untuknya.

IA menepuk bahu Len. Terdapat setitik air mata yang menetes di wajahnya, "Apa Len ... mau tahu kenapa Ayah tak pernah kaulihat lagi?

Len menjawab sambil terisak, "Karena ... hiks ... ayah ... tidak mengharapkanku?"

"Bukan," IA menggeleng, "Di akhir hayatnya, ayahmu mengakuimu. Sebagai anaknya."

Iris Len membulat, "Jadi ... akhirnya Ayah menganggapku? Dan maksud Ibu ... Ayah meninggal?"

"Tentu saja, Len. Dan pertanyaan yang kedua akan Ibu ceritakan. Len, apa kauingin tahu bagaimana cara Tuhan membuat ayahmu mengakui dirimu?"

Len mengangguk.

"Baiklah. Ini dimulai tiga tahun sejak kelahiranmu..."

_"Beras cuman cukup untuk Len hari ini," gumam IA._

_Brakkkk!_

_"IA ... buatkan aku ... hik ... air putih...," ujar Rinto sambil membanting dirinya di sofa yang sudah keluar busanya._

_"Astaga! Kau mabuk-mabukkan lagi Rinto?!" pekik IA. Tangannya membawa secangkir air._

_"Berisik! Mana ... hik ... airnya?!" bentak Rinto._

_"I-Ini...," ujar IA sambil menyerahkan cangkir berisi air itu pada Rinto, dan diterima Rinto dengan kasar, dan meminum habis isi cangkir tersebut._

_"Bawa sana!" suruh Rinto._

_"Rinto ... beras cuman cukup untuk Len, ja—"_

_"Kamu mau minta uang?! Aku tidak punya uang! Anak itu tidak usah dikasih makan! Biar dia tahu bagaimana rasanya hidup miskin!" bentak Rinto._

_IA hanya bisa menundukkan kepalanya, lalu ia pergi ke dapur. Dan kembali dengan kotak yang berisi obat-obatan. _

_"Kau berantem lagi ya? Gara-gara kalah judi?" tanya IA._

_"Bukan urusanmu!" tangan Rinto langsung menepis tangan IA, dan belum tubuhnya yang babak belur diobati, malah sudah pergi keluyuran lagi._

_Brakkk!_

_IA tertegun. Sejak awal ia menyukai Rinto yang lembut padanya. Sejak awal ia tahu Rinto pengangguran, namun Rinto selalu berusaha mencari pekerjaan. Sejak awal Luki sudah tak merestui mereka berdua. Andai saja, saat itu ia mengikuti ucapan kakaknya..._

_Sekarang saja, ia hanya memberatkan kakaknya. Uang yang diberikan pasti sebagian besar habis dipakai Rinto, bukan untuk apa lagi kalau bukan untuk judi? Bahkan setiap hari IA hanya memungut beras-beras yang berjatuhan di daerah rumahnya, dan bahkan Len terkadang hanya bisa minum air tajin._

_Seingatnya, Rinto berubah sejak ia hamil. Saat itu, Rinto berubah menjadi emosian dan suka mabuk-mabukkan._

_Tes!_

_"Ri-Rinto...," isaknya pelan._

_"Ibu...," Len berjalan pelan menuju IA. Len belum bisa berjalan dengan lancar di usianya yang ketiga ini, dan IA yakin pasti karena kurang gizi untuk pertumbuhan tubuh, terlihat dari tubuh Len yang benar-benar kurus._

_"Apa...?" tanya IA._

_"Kenapa Ibu menangis? Kata Ibu tidak boleh cengeng," tanya Len._

_"Ibu tidak menangis kok. Len kok sudah bangun? Sudah yuk, kita tidur lagi," ajak IA._

_"Lapar. Len mau makan," rengek Len._

_IA terhenyak. Apakah Len sangat menderita saat ini? Sampai nada bicaranya lemah tak berdaya seperti ini. Tanpa takut menuai protes dari sang suami, IA membuatkan bubur dari sisa beras terakhir._

"A-Ayah jahat!" seru Len. Air matanya banyak yang menetes di atas tempat tidur, "Ini tidak mungkin!"

"Shttt, jangan begitu, Len. Semuanya sudah takdir," ujar IA.

"H-Hentikan Bu! A-Aku tak mau dengar lagi! A-A-Aku takut Ibu teringat akan kejadian yang tak mengenakkan itu!" seru Len keras.

"Katanya Len mau mendengar bagaimana Ayah menganggapmu," ujar IA.

Len mengangguk mau tak mau. Ia juga penasaran sebenarnya, namun melihat wajah wanita di hadapannya yang kelihatan tersiksa, ia berpikir bahwa lebih baik ia tidak tahu saja.

"Cerita ibu belum habis, jadi biarkan ibu menceritakannya sampai tuntas."

_"Apa kaubilang?! Rinto sialan itu mengusirmu?!"_

_IA menangis. Semua barang-barangnya dan Len tengah diurus oleh pembantu Luki di sebuah kamar. Len sendiri sedang meloncat-loncat riang di atas ranjang yang empuk._

_"A-Aku tak mengerti mengapa dia mengusirku Kak...," ujar IA, "tadi pagi aku sudah melihat barang-barangku dan Len dilempar ke luar. Dia membentakku 'Kau keluar saja dari rumah ini! Kau akan menderita bersamaku! Lebih baik kau ke rumah kakakmu saja!'."_

_Luki terdiam sebentar, "Itu tandanya dia masih ingin kau bahagia. Tapi kenapa ia tak mau ke sini?"_

_IA mengangkat bahunya, "Mungkin karena Rinto benci pada Kakak? Atau sungkan? Sejak kami menikah, kalian selalu bertengkar," ungkapnya._

_"Bisa jadi," ucap Luki, "ngomong-ngomong, kenapa Len bisa sekurus itu?"_

_IA mau tak mau menceritakan hal yang ia alami bersama Len. Mulai dari uang Luki yang habis dipakai untuk judi oleh Rinto, Len hanya bisa makan beras campur garam, dan sebagainya hingga mendetail._

_"Dasar sialan! Tega-teganya dia membuat adik dan keponakanku seperti ini!" seru Luki mulai emosi._

_"Sudahlah Kak. Anggap saja itu sudah menjadi takdir dalam garis kehidupanku," ujar IA._

_"Mana bisa begitu! Kau ini terlalu lemah IA!" seru Luki._

_"Biarkan saja. Tak apa..."_

_._

_._

_._

_Tepat setahun kemudian, mendadak Len jatuh sakit. Len tidak bisa menelan. Apa pun yang dimasukkan ke mulut Len akan dimuntahkannya. Terkadang Len suka memukulkan tangannya sendiri pada dinding sampai memerah bahkan berdarah. Dokter yang biasanya menjadi langganan keluarga Luki pun bingung akan penyakit Len ini._

_"Len, ayo makan...," ujar IA._

_"Len tidak lapar. Len mau ... ketemu Ayah...," balas Len._

_IA terdiam. Sudah lama sekali ia tidak bertemu dengan Rinto. Bagaimana nasib Rinto sendiri di luar sana? Apa masih bermain judi? Atau sudah bertobat? Ah, entahlah. Pernah suatu ketika Luki mencari Rinto, namun tempat tinggal yang dulu dimilikinya dan keluarganya sudah rata dengan tanah. Dan Luki pun kehilangan jejak._

_"Len mau ketemu sama Ayah?" tanya IA memastikan._

_Len mengangguk. Manik birunya memancarkan binar-binar penuh harap. IA meletakkan semangkuk bubur yang tadi ingin disuapi pada Len di atas meja, lalu menggenggam tangan Len._

_Wajah Len benar-benar pucat pasi. Tubuhnya kurus kering, bahkan lebih parah saat mereka masih bersama Rinto. Tentu saja ini akibat dari makanan yang tak masuk ke perutnya selama dua hari belakangan ini, hanya air putih saja._

_"Tapi sebelumnya, Len harus makan, ya?" ucap IA._

_Len menggeleng. "Len mau disuap sama Ayah ... mana Ayah?"_

_"Permisi, boleh aku masuk, IA?" tanya seseorang dari luar yang sudah pasti adalah Luki._

_"Oh, silakan...," jawab IA._

_"Aku sudah dapat informasi tentang Rinto! Sekarang dia tinggal bersama Leon dan sekarang diobati di rumah sakit!" seru Luki._

_"Di-Dia kenapa?" tanya IA kaget._

_Wajah Luki langsung berubah khawatir, "Dia terkena kanker. Stadium empat. Dan sekarang, dia kritis."_

_IA membelalak, "Ayo ke sana Kak! Len, sini, biar ibu gendong."_

_._

_._

_._

_"Rinto ... kenapa kau seperti ini? Apa sejak kautahu penyakitmu itu, makanya kau mengusir kami?" tanya IA sambil menangis tersedu-sedu._

_"A ... yah...," lirih Len pelan._

_Luki menepuk bahu Len, "Len sudah makan? Kok lemas?"_

_Len menggeleng, "Leher Len sakit, nasi tidak bisa dimakan..."_

_Di tempat tidur pasien, Rinto tengah tertidur lemas. IA masih bertahan untuk menggenggam tangan suaminya. Sementara Len hanya terdiam menyaksikan ibunya yang menangis dengan tatapan heran. _

Ayah kenapa?_ pikirnya kebingungan._

_"Uh..."_

_IA terperanjat. Diliriknya Rinto yang berusaha ingin membuka kedua matanya._

_"Rinto?"_

_Dan pada akhirnya, iris itu terbuka._

_"I ... A...," ucap Rinto pelan._

_"Jangan banyak bicara, kau belum sembuh benar," ujar IA._

_"Maafkan ... aku...," tutur Rinto._

_IA terdiam sesaat. Bisakah ia memaafkan Rinto untuk semua kesalahan yang diperbuatnya? Tapi IA tahu, semua manusia pasti ada salah, "Aku sudah memaafkanmu, benar Len?"_

_Len hanya mengangguk tak paham. Dia tak mengerti apa-apa, jujur._

_"Ini ... anak kita? Len...?" tanya Rinto._

_Pertanyaan Rinto dibalas anggukkan kepala IA. Didekatkannya jarak antara anaknya dan suaminya. Rinto berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk mengusap rambut anaknya, minimal bisa menyentuhnya._

_"Len...," Rinto tersenyum, miris, "ayah minta maaf ya?"_

_"Len maafin Ayah kok," jawab Len._

_"Luki ... tolong jaga anakku...," pesan Rinto._

_"Sudah pasti," balas Luki mantap._

_"Ketika kamu sudah ... besar, jangan seperti ... ayah ya. Janji?" tanya Rinto._

_Len mengangguk. Ia tak tahu mengapa, yang pasti setetes air matanya sudah mengalir ke pipinya._

_"Ayah pergi dulu ... boleh ya? Nanti ayah pulang ... bawa oleh-oleh ... buat Len sama Ibu," ujar Rinto._

_"Jangan lama-lama," ucap Len._

_"Rinto? A-A-Apa maksudmu?" tanya IA kaget._

_"Len, ayah telah menganggapmu ... sebagai anak ayah," ucap Rinto._

_IA makin kaget. Apakah Rinto telah berubah? Ia langsung menggenggam tangan Rinto, seolah takut kehilangan sosok pendamping hidupnya. Entah kenapa, firasat buruk mulai merasuki sanubarinya._

_Dan tangannya mendadak terasa hangat. Ternyata Rinto balas menggenggamnya. Rinto mengucapkan kalimat yang sudah lama tak didengarnya, "Aku mencintaimu ... IA. Sampai jumpa..."_

_Pluk!_

_Tittt..._

_"Tidak Rinto! K-Kau bercanda bukan?!" tanya IA sambil menggoyangkan tubuh Rinto. Air matanya mengalir dengan cepat._

_"Ayah kenapa Bu?" tanya Len polos._

_Sementara, Luki keluar ruangan. Di luar, ia sibuk berusaha menghubungi Leon. Tadi ia memang tidak mengajak Leon sekalian ke sini. Dan Leon harus tahu tentang kematian kakaknya._

_"Ayah pergi, Len. Dia ... pergi ke tempat yang lebih bahagia."_

Len menghapus air matanya untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Ia merasa sungguh bersalah mengatakan ibunya kejam di sekolah. Awalnya ia langsung ingin membenci ayahnya, namun begitu mendengar ayahnya telah menganggap dirinya, ia pun tak tega. Lagi pula, ia harus menepati janjinya untuk tidak membenci ayahnya.

"Sekarang, apa kau mengerti mengapa ibu tak ingin menceritakan ini padamu?"

Len mengangguk, "Terima kasih banyak atas ceritanya, Bu."

IA mengusap kepala Len, "Sama-sama. Ya sudah, lebih baik ... kita makan, ya?"

"Tunggu dulu Bu," cegat Len, "bolehkah aku ... menuliskan hal ini tentang Ayah?"

IA tertegun, "Maksudmu? Kau dapat tugas?"

Len mengangguk, "Iya Bu. Namun aku tak bermaksud mencari perhatian orang atau membocorkan aib keluarga kok. Aku sudah berjanji pada temanku untuk menceritakan Ayah, janji harus ditepati bukan? Aku hanya menceritakan kebenaran ini, karena selama ini aku menceritakan kebohongan yang dibuat Paman Leon kepada teman-temanku, tetapi aku juga tidak akan menyalahkan Paman Leon atas kebohongannya. Dia pasti punya maksud untuk mengatakan hal itu," jelasnya.

IA tersenyum, diusapnya kepala Len sekali lagi, "Tak apa. Ceritakanlah. Kalau gayamu menceritakan bagus, aku yakin ayahmu akan bangga."

.

.

.

"Aku memiliki seorang ayah. Namanya Kagamine Rinto. Kata Ibu, fisiknya mirip denganku. Aku mendengar cerita dari Paman Leon bahwa Ayah adalah nahkoda yang hebat, namun itu semua salah..."

Beberapa pasang wajah ada yang mengerutkan dahi mereka. Yang mereka dengar dari mulut Len sendiri adalah ayah Len adalah nahkoda, bahkan dengan suara lantang Len menceritakannya. Kenapa dikatakan 'itu semua salah'?

"Kutahu kalian pasti merasa tertipu dengan ucapanku selama ini, karena sebenarnya, ayahku adalah seorang pemabuk dan penjudi. Saat aku lahir, ayahku tak mau memberiku nama, melainkan Paman Leon. Bahkan ayah berniat menjualku..."

Len sengaja menjeda kalimatnya, lalu melihat respon teman-temannya. Kurang lebih sama, tampak terkejut.

"Dan saat aku berumur tiga tahun, aku dan Ibuku diusir dari rumah. Kami pun tinggal di rumah Paman Luki. Dan setahun kemudian, aku sakit parah. Dan aku mendengar bahwa Ayahku selama ini berada di rumah Paman Leon, dan pada saat itu dirawat di rumah sakit, karena ... kanker..."

Tangan kirinya mengusap air matanya yang ingin menetes. Sejak kemarin ia melatih membaca karangan ini, ia selalu berakhir menangis saat membaca bagian ini.

"Kanker Ayah sudah mencapai stadium empat. Dan saat itu kondisi Ayah kritis. Ibuku menangis keras sambil menggenggam tangan Ayah, tak mau kehilangan Ayah. Aku pun begitu, namun aku tak mengekspresikan hal itu dengan menangis. Tak lama, Ayah terbangun, dan itu saat pertama dan terakhir kalinya Ayah mau memanggilku..."

Len lagi-lagi mengusap air matanya. Beberapa teman sekelasnya juga demikian. Karangan Len bisa berarti biasa-biasa saja orang lain, namun untuk Len adalah sebuah luka tersendiri baginya.

"Itu pertama kalinya Ayah mengusap rambutku. Pertama kalinya Ayah meminta maaf pada Ibu. Pertama kalinya Ayah menganggapku sebagai anaknya. Dan itu pertama kalinya Ayah bersikap lembut pada kami. Tepat saat itu juga, Ayah menghembuskan napasnya yang terakhir. Ia sudah hidup bahagia bersama Tuhan."

"Hentikan saja Len kalau tidak kuat!" seru gadis berambut pirang yang mirip dengan Len, Kagane Rin, sambil menyeka air matanya, "A-Aku saja tidak kuat mendengarnya! Kita senasib! Kita sama-sama tak memiliki sosok ayah!"

"Tenang Rin, tenanglah. Kau boleh menggunakan bahumu untuk menumpahkan rasa sedihmu yang telah kautahan," ujar Teiru, teman sebangku Rin.

"Shtt! Jangan gunakan kesempatan ini untuk bemesraan!" bisik Miku.

"Biar aku lanjutkan," ujar Len parau, "memang kalian akan berpikir kalau Ayah adalah orang jahat, namun tidak bagiku. Bagiku, Ayah adalah sosok yang baik, Ayah masih perhatian padaku saat mengusirku dan Ibu, karena tak ingin menceritakan penyakit yang ia idap yang dapat membuat kami khawatir. Bagiku Ayah adalah sosok malaikat, yang selalu memberkati kami dari atas, dan aku berjanji akan membalas kasih sayang yang belum sempat ia berikan. Aku bukanlah pencerita yang baik, namun kuharap kalian menyukainya. Terima kasih."

Plok!

Plok!

Plok!

Tepuk tangan meriah disertai tangis haru memenuhi seluruh isi kelas. Rin masih saja menangis di pelukan Teiru. Miku mengeluarkan tisunya lalu menghapus air matanya. Bahkan wajah Gumi yang biasanya datar pun bisa mengeluarkan air mata.

Len tersenyum. Setidaknya ia bisa menceritakan kebenaran untuk menghapus semua kebohongan yang ia ceritakan sejak dulu. Dan setidaknya dengan ini, Ayahnya bisa melihat bahwa anaknya sudah besar, dan ia berjanji akan membahagiakan Ayahnya.

_Ayah, tak apa kalau Len membuka kejahatan Ayah bukan? Maafkan Len kalau Ayah tak senang akan hal ini, aku hanya ingin meluruskan kebohongan yang telah disebabkan oleh diriku sendiri._

_._

_._

_._

_Fin~_

_._

_._

_._

**A/N** :

**Satu!** Akhirnya _Document to Go_ saya ngga mogok kalau lebih dari tiga ribu kata!

**Dua!** Akhirnya _fic_ yang paling memberatkan ini jadi juga! Semoga ngga gaje-gaje banget ya!

**Tiga!** Saya harap Mahou-_nyan_ suka ini!

**Empat!** _Fic_ ini seperti ngga ada konflik? Saya juga merasakannya! X3

**Lima!** Review dan kritik beserta saran saya terima!


End file.
